That boy is a Monster!
by crownedclown3293
Summary: Ever since Maka's parents split living on her own SUCKS. Even when she thought things can't get worse she loses her job. She gets an offer that is just too good to be true. She has to be the personal maid of a rich kid. And that kid is a monster! Au
1. Chapter 1

**Ah hello everyone, this my Soul Eater fic. I'm really excited about this, or actually I'm hoping someone will like it. Ah so enough of this boring AN**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin' :{**

Maka Albarn woke up on the very wrong, wrong, _wrong_ side of the bed. She destroyed the alarm clock that was on the nightstand next her bad, making it the fifth one this month. She had a very rough night the night before, some kids thought it would be hilarious to make a huge mess at one the table she waited on. And she didn't even get a tip. She sowly got up and went to the restroom, she looked like a complete mess. She had gotten home late last night and collasped on the bed from exahaustion without even changing. Peeling the clothes she had worked and slept in off she stepped in the shower and turned on the water. She screamed in shock, the water was ice cold. Counting the days she realized she hadn't had paid the gas bill yet. The blonde growled, cursing at herself, things were so much harder since her parents had split up.

He father was something else, he was somewhat of a slut. And her mother had had enough, when she found out Maka had to pull her mother off her father. As much as she hated her dad for what he did, that asshole totally deserved that ass-whopping. Shortly after her parents divorced her mother left to "go fing herself" exploring the world at whatnot, Maka absolutely refused to live with her dad so she went out to live by herself. She worked at a local cafe and got paid pretty well- but not well enough to afford a decent appartment. Surprisingly, but hesitantly her father let her go off by herself and even paid for her rent. Probably just trying to buy her love she thought. But even so she didn't like depending on a man. They were disgusting, sloppy, cliggy and could be douchebags overall.

Stepping out of her cold shower she quickly wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, padding herself dry and quickly got dressed into a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop. She exited the bathroom and wlaked over to the nightstand and picked up the mutilated clock, disposing of it in trashcan. She heard her phone vibrate over on the other side of the room, she picked it casually flipping it open the screen lit up saying she had a message from the owner of the cafe. Opening the message it:

_Maka could you swing by the cafe as soon as possible?_

The blonde gently closed her phone. They probably needed help, it alway got real busy around this time of day. Slipping a sweatshirt and lacing up a pair of converse, she headed to work. The small privately owned cafe was only two blocks away from her cozy little apartment. She quickly reached her destination, but something was off, the store was closed. She ran into the building hearing the little _ding _of the bell on the door when she entered. She saw her boss with her head in her hands.

"Marie, whats wrong" she asked as she approached the woman. The woman looked up from her hands, the area around her eye red from crying. she quickly stood and threw her arms around Maka. Sobbing into her shoulder mubling what was wrong, "Boss I can't hear you when you say it into my shoulder" she explained patting her emplorers golden locks.

"I've lost the cafe, we were struggling for awhile... I was alway hoping things woulds get better but they haven't" She said quickly burrying her face in the ashen haired waitress. "I'm so sorry Maka but you're being laid off." Maka eyes widened. She couldn't say anything, she silently wath her boss step away from her and walk over to table she was sitting at moments before. Picking up a peice of paper she brought it over, handing it to Maka. "This is your last check, I threw in a little something extra." Maka looked at the peice of paper it was a hundred dollars more than what she earned. She teared up.

"B-boss this is a lot!" She said quickly. Marie just shaked her head with a sad smile.

"You've earned it, you're the best employee I could ask for. Take it as a 'thank you for everything'" She said smiling. Patting Maka lightly in the shoulder. The smaller blonde couldn't arguee with her.

Maka and her former employer sat and talk for about an hour, just talking about what was going on with their lives- other than what happened with the cafe. Seeing how the conversation was drawing to an end, Maka stood. "Well I guess I better get going, I'll go buy a newspaper and scan the work section and look for any openings" she said with a wink. As sad as she was, she was a hard worker and it wouldn't take very long to find something. She headed towards the door when Marie stopped her.

"Actually the reminds me, a friend of mine works as a maid for the Evans family. One of their maids just quit and they need some help, The pay is supossed to be really good. And when I bragged about how good of an employee you were they were definately interested!" Maka was surprised, this was too good to be true. It was perfect, the Evan's mansion wasn't too for from here. The estate was rather large and beautiful, so of course the people that lived there were loaded! But when she really thought about it, this was really too good to be true.

"Whats the catch?" She questioned.

"W-well you'll be a personal maid for the youngest of the Evans sons" Marie explained slowly.

"Is that a bad thing, what kind of person is he?" she quirked. Not liking where this was going.

"Well you see, he's kind of a monster."

**Okay so that is the begining! I wonder who tis "monster" is? lolol**

**Is good enough to where I should continue? Or do I suck? Oh well! I would sex you guys up for some reviews but ya don't have to (but I would like you to)**

**Well then bid you a farewell until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay! I got a couple of reviews already and thats totally enough to get me writing more! You guys that review so far made me all sorts of happy, so as a thank you I wrote another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin' : **

To say the Evans estate wasn't huge would be an understatement. Seeing it from town didn't do it justice at all. Maka fell ridiculously small standing in front of the main gate, in her hand was the directions Marie had given her. Their conversation of day before was still fresh in her head.  
><em>"Monster?" Maka asked. A little shocked by the term her boss, who never had anything bad to say about anyone, used to describe this kid.<br>_

_"As harsh as it sounds this kid can be real brat" Marie face slightly darkening if she was recalling a bad memory. The ashen haired girl didn't know what to say. She needed this job, but how bad? If she really needed help he father would gladly help but she would owe him a favor, like a father-daughter date. She shuddered,she couldn't do that! She couldn't depend on that pathetic excuse of a man. Her eyes burned with a new determination.  
><em> 

_"I'll take the job" She announced with confidence. Her proud green eyes bored into Marie's golden one. Walking without any hesitation, she placed her hands on her former employers shoulders. "I need this job, If I want to become independant I can't not take a good paying job just because of some brat!" She spoke.  
><em> 

_Marie stood a moment still with her eye open from shock. Maka was a pure spirit, If she said could do it. By God she could do it. Marie's eye slid closed and she nodded, "Okay I'll call and get you directions." She shook off the younger blondes hands and headed toward the phone. Picking up the receiver, she dialed the number Maka could faintly hear the soft ringing. Someone answered.  
><em> 

_"Ah Azusa, it's Marie. Are they Evans still look for help? Awesome she's interested!" Maka listened closely. She could make out the faint voice of a woman but that was all. The rest of the conversation consisted of mostly "uh-huh", "okay", "um.. can you repeat that?" The voice at the other end of the phone sounded a little annoyed at the end of the phone call. "Okay well she should be set for tomorrow, thanks again!" She set down the phone.  
><em> 

_"Alright, you got the job!" Marie gushed as she handed the piece of paper to Maka. "Here's the directions you'll need to get there" With a sad face she gave her former employee a tight hug,"I know you can do this, When it came to dealing with horrible customers you were always the best" She released the girl and looked into her strong eyes.  
><em> 

_"I won't let you down Marie!"_

And here she was in front of this enormous gate, her hand was reaching to open the gate. She clasped the iron bar tightly in her hand, pushing it open she stepped forward. She was nervous but she couldn't show it. If this kid was really a monster, her nervousness would only be a weakness. The distance from the gate to the front door was a short one, as she quickly reached the front entrance. She raised her hand and knocked on the door, the wood was very solid and was probably really heavy. She stood there for a moment until she heard the clicks of the locks, shortly afterward the door inched open. A woman with black hair and glasses appeared, her glaring eyes bore into Maka's. 

"You are Miss. Albarn I presume" 

"Yes ma'am" 

"Hmm" The woman step aside and opened up the door to let Maka in. The small ashen haired girls eyes went wide when she saw the interior she was amazed. The house was so bright and opened, her eyes wondered until they were snapped into focus by a sharp voice "Crona!" Shortly after a person with pale pink hair entered the room. Maka was intensely staring at the boy or girl intensely 'that is a boy... right?" she thought. This Crona person was looking around the room as if not sure what to do. "Crona, take Miss. Albarn to the maids closet and fetch her a uniform, Give her a brief summary of her duties. I would do myself but I am busy" And with that she was gone. 

"Follow me" Crona quietly said. Doing as she was told she followed the boy, still examining him trying to determine his gender. He stopped in front of a closet, looking back at her " If you go in here there are a couple of uniforms, just pick the one that fits you best." Nodding, Maka stepped into the closet and looked through the uniforms. She quickly found one that was her size, was undressing when she heard Crona talking to her, "Miss. Albarn I'll go ahead and tell you your duties for the day, You are to wake Master Soul, get him dressed and escort him to the kitchen so he can eat breakfast, after that it's pretty much following him around and cleaning up after him. His sleeping schedule is really off, so he'll usually send you away when he's ready." Crona paused, then continued,"We've also have a room ready for you, right next to his." 

Maka stood silently,"So I have to stay here overnight?" as she stepped out of the closet dressed in full maid attire. 

"W-well no, but just in case you're too tired at the end of the day. Although your job isn't done until he falls asleep." Crona explained sheepishly. "Shall I take you to the young master?" Maka nodded, feeling more dreadful now. Being a maid wasn't as easy as sounded. Crona led her in silence up the stairs and down a few hallways. But something seemed off about this hallway it was more gloomy than the others. Finally they came to a stop, Crona seemed very uncomfortable he looked back at Maka "T-this is it. I wished you good luck." 

Maka watched him leave, how bad could this kid be? She just shook off those feelings and took the door handle in her hands she opened the door. Greeted by darkness she stepped inside, The room was farely clean. To her right there was a large bed, with a sleeping figure on it. She thought of ways of how to wake him up but couldn't think of anything. Finally an idea hit her "I'll do it like in the movies!" She walked quickly to curtains and threw them open, The brightness of the sun quickly entering the room killing the darkness. She heard an angry groan coming from the bed. She turned to see a young man shoot up into a sitting position. 

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH-" He quickly stopped when he realized he didn't know the person waking him. Maka took in his features. Snow white hair stood at a strange angle on top of his head, it was a very nice contrast compared to his caramel skin color. But really stood out to her was his deep crimson eyes. He could easily be considered handsome even though he looked a little rough from sleep. She could tell he was around her age if not a year or two older. She was about to introduce herself when she was interrupted by a rude voice. 

"Who the hell are you?"

**BAM cliffhanger? Lol on a serious note I'm really not sure if Crona is a boy or a girl, They call it both in the anime, but in this fic he shall be a boy! : I'm also thinking about making him like super bi-polar or have like mutlipul personality disorder or somethin' cuz of Ragnarok, ya know? Also how am I doind with Maka? Is she a little OC? I mean she's a very determined person but it also looks like she keeps to herself. I dunno help me out? Oh and Soul he'll probably be an asshole for a while just sayin'**

**Um regarding updates, I'm graduating this year (hopefully!) and I'm stuck with some BS work all the time. So I'll post whenever I can, probably more in the summer. Also, Prom and mother's day is next weekend so I may or may not update. **

**Please review!**

**Stay Beautiful ;D**


End file.
